Unicorn Baby
by andemarie16
Summary: Amelia comes to terms with the loss of her 'unicorn' baby.


Unicorn Baby

_**This is my first **__Private Practice __**fanfic. It's also a one-shot. It's really short but it's my thoughts on Amelia dealing with the death of her **__Unicorn __**baby. Please review!**_

**Summary: **Amelia comes to terms with the loss of her baby and everyone tries to comfort her even her big brother Derek.

Amelia looked down at her precious baby boy who was starting to squeak. She smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She stroked his cheek and couldn't help but swallow hard.

The thought of her baby's heart giving out at any given moment scared her. Her baby boy, her unicorn baby was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do. Nobody could do anything but comfort her and tell her lies. Amelia listened and when her baby stopped squeaking , her heart shattered. The tears started welling up. She had to stay strong for her baby boy. Her baby boy must be scared too.

"Amy?" Jake asked softly, "It's time to say goodbye." Amelia looked down at her baby. Nothing could have prepared her to say goodbye. This was the hardest thing Amelia has ever done. A tear fell from her face onto his. She kissed his tiny cheek and his tiny fingers.

"I love you my little fighter." a nurse took the baby away and Amelia was left to sob in Jake's arms.

Addison looked outside her office window and waited for what seemed like forever, and finally someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"D-Derek, it's Addison."

"What do you need Addison?" he asked a little agitated.

"I-I need you, Amelia needs you."

"What's wrong Addie." Derek's voice was now full of concern.

"Please just come soon!"

"I'm on my way Addie."

"Thank you Derek." she whispered before hanging up.

"How are you doing?" Addison asked as she walked into Amelia's room.

"I'm okay." she said but stopped herself. "I think."

"Amelia you just lost your baby boy. It's okay to cry."

"Addie he was my baby boy. My baby. And now my baby's gone." she cried.

"Yeah but he's still in your heart."

"I watched my baby die in my arms. My baby." Amelia sobbed.

"It could of happened to anyone. No one knew."

"I was a monster. I let the monster control me. The addiction to drugs was all my fault. Maybe if I wasn't an addict my baby would still be here in my arms sleeping. Not in a morgue not breathing." she said fighting back the millions of tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I hurt my baby. I hurt me."

Addison sat on the bed and looked sympathetically at her grieving sister. She put her hand on her leg and began to stroke it. "It's not your fault."

"It's not my fault." she repeated trying to get herself to stop crying.

"It's not your fault." Addison said again. Amy felt just a little hope in Addie's soft words.

"Derek's on his way okay? Do you need help cleaning up?"

"I can manage, thank you."

Addison smiled sadly and left the room.

"Where is she?" Derek asked frantically.

"She's in there." Addison said pointing to Amelia's room. Derek nodded and walked into his baby sisters room.

"What's wrong Amy?" she asked while sitting on her bed, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing." Amy said and tried drying up her eyes. "It's nothing."

"I didn't fly from Seattle to L.A for nothing." he said. "What was so important Addison had to call me."

"I didn't even want you here."

"Amy?"

"My baby was born with half a brain Derek." Amy chocked out.

"Oh my god Amelia."

"Please don't." she insisted. "I've already had enough today."

"Amy I am so sorry."

"You and me both." she sighed.

"Amy, wow."

"It hurts." Amelia cried. Derek wrapped his hands around his his baby sister. Once strong. Now fragile.

"I know Amy."

"It hurts so much!"

"I know your broken right now. I know you're hurt. It's okay. It's okay that it hurts. It's not easy. But because it is a hard and difficult time for you, everyone is going to be there for you. Even Ryan."

"Even Ryan." she smiled.

"So smile. He doesn't want to see you cry."

"Y-You think you have forever but you don't." Amelia said.

"Your baby will be in your heart forever."

"I miss you Derek." Amelia sobbed into his chest.

"I love you Amy." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Addison closed her eyes tightly. She turned and walked out feeling a pang of guilt.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Why Amy?" she cried. "Why her. Why me?"

"Addie?"

"How come I get a baby and Amy loses her?"

"Life isn't fair but you just have to belive everythting happens for a reason." Jake went to hug Addie but she dismissed him and walked off.

Amelia wrapped the blankets around her body trying to escape the cold of the night. She calmed her heart-aching sobs but tears just still streamed her face. She had just given birth and witnessed the death of her unicorn baby. _But everything is going ot be okay. It's okay to cry. It's okay to hurt. But now I have to be strong for my baby and for Ryan. It's okay to hurt._. She thought to herself. _My baby boy. My unicorn baby._


End file.
